The invention relates to a vehicle including a generator and, particularly, to a vehicle including a generator that provides a 120-VRMS, 60-Hz power source.
Small mobile generators are capable of providing a stable 120-Volts root-mean-square (VRMS), 60-Hertz (Hz) power source. In addition, because the generators are mobile, the generators may be transported to the desired location where electrical power is needed. However, mobile generators are usually placed on a trailer and pulled to the desired location by a vehicle.
Small-engine vehicles, such as riding lawn mowers, tractors, all-terrain vehicles (ATV""s), golf carts, etc., are robust vehicles capable of travelling to remote locations. Small-engine vehicles are also able to pull small mobile generators. However, when the desired location for the generator is in a remote location or across a treacherous landscape, it may be difficult for the small-engine vehicle to pull the trailer carrying the generator to the desired location.
When an operator owns a small-engine vehicle and a mobile generator, the operator""s costs increase. In addition, the operator is required to maintain two pieces of machinery (e.g., maintain two engines). This may not be practical when the mobile generator is infrequently used.
Accordingly, the invention provides a vehicle including a plurality of wheels, an internal combustion engine having a drive shaft interconnected to drive at least one of the wheels, and a generator. The generator includes a stator having a core disposed next to the engine and a winding disposed on the core. The generator further includes a flywheel-rotor apparatus surrounding at least a portion of the stator and having an aperture that receives the drive shaft. The flywheel-rotor apparatus is operable to magnetically interact with the stator to produce a first high-voltage, alternating-current signal in the winding, and to provide inertia to the internal combustion engine. The generator further includes power circuitry electrically connected to the winding. The power circuitry receives the high-voltage, alternating-current signal and controllably generates a second high-voltage, alternating-current signal. The power circuitry includes a regulator that regulates the first high-voltage, alternating-current signal to a high-voltage, direct-current signal, a storage device that stores the high-voltage, direct-current signal, and an inverter that converts the high-voltage, direct-current signal to the second high-voltage, alternating-current signal.
The generator of the engine is capable of being retrofitted onto existing vehicles. For vehicles having a limited engine compartment volume, the invention provides a generator having a stator, including at least one recess that receives at least a portion of an engine housing. That is, the invention further provides a stator including a longitudinal axis and a core. The core includes a first inner surface at least partially surrounding the longitudinal axis, and a second inner surface at least partially surrounding the longitudinal axis. The second inner surface is adjacent to the first inner surface in an axial direction, and the second inner surface at least partially defines a recess. The recess extends in a circumferential direction with respect to the engine housing of the generator. However, although the core is described in connection with a vehicle, the core may be used with other generators and even other motors.
The generator of the invention includes a first winding that generates a first high-voltage AC signal (e.g., a voltage greater than 200-Volts peak-to-peak). The first winding is isolated from a second winding. The second winding may produce a low-voltage signal for storing power on a battery and/or for powering the ignition system.
Thus, in another aspect of the invention, the invention provides a generator including an engine having a shaft, a rotor interconnected with the shaft, and a stator. The stator includes a core having a plurality of teeth that receive wire where the teeth are numbered consecutively from (1) to (x). The stator further includes a first wire disposed on the core to form a first group of coils. The first group of coils forms at least two poles numbered consecutively from (1) to (xxe2x88x92n) with each pole being formed on a respective tooth. The first wire includes first and second ends that exit the core between two adjacent teeth receiving the first group of coils. The stator further includes a second wire disposed on the core to form a second group of coils. The second group of coils forms at least two poles numbered consecutively from (xxe2x88x92n+1) to (x) with each pole being formed on a respective tooth. The second wire has third and fourth ends that exit the core between two adjacent teeth receiving the second group of coils.
The invention further provides a method of winding a stator for a generator. The method includes the step of providing a core including a plurality of teeth formed in the core. The teeth being numbered consecutively from (1) to (x) and receiving wire. The method further includes the step of disposing a first wire having first and second ends on the core to form a first group of coils. The disposing of the first wire includes forming at least two poles numbered consecutively from (1) to (xxe2x88x92n) on respective teeth. The forming of at least two poles includes forming the odd numbered poles of the first group in a first direction and forming the even numbered poles of the first group in a second direction different than the first direction. The disposing or winding of the first wire further includes exiting the first and second ends between two adjacent teeth receiving the first group of coils. The method further includes the step of disposing or winding a second wire having third and fourth ends on the core to form a second group of coils. The disposing of the second wire includes forming at least two poles numbered consecutively from (xxe2x88x92n+1) to (x) on respective teeth. The forming of at least two poles includes forming the odd numbered poles of the second group in the first direction and forming the even numbered poles of the second group in the second direction. The disposing of the second wire further includes exiting the first and second ends between two adjacent teeth receiving the second group of coils.
Other features and advantages of the invention are set forth in the following detailed description, drawings and claims.